Time Out
by farfarfaraway
Summary: Connie belives Ethan is working to hard, so with some time off and stored up fustration Ethan finds himselfon an adenture. Only, to make friends and promises that he didn’t think he needed. * Fictional places*
1. Chapter 1

Ethan slumps down in the staff room in the ED. This is his first break in his very-long-shift, and, well, it is over now. Ethan fits away the sleep and grumpy ness that want to overthrow him. But no. He had been summoned by the Queen of the ED herself, Miss Connie Beachamp. What does she want Ethan thinks. He has done nothing wrong, in fact he has been pulling doubles. He doesn't mind it, he likes his job. But, just, he hasn't felt just right recently, like, he just hasn't had the same 'spark'. Ethan heaves himself up at makes his way to the Queen Bee. As soon as he looks through the window She waves him in.

"Right sit down" Miss Beachamp commands

"Is everything ok?" Ethan asks, trying not to sound like he is living off caffeine.

" You haven't had a break in months, can you explain why?"

Ethan shruggs

Miss Beachamp glares at Ethan, foreign out an answer

"I just haven't had a reason to - not - be - in work" Ethan answers ending on a high pitch sounding like he isn't quite sure himself.

"I can't have my staff over tired and not up to full power, so you are on leave, starting now!"

"But, but do I have a say in this?" Ethan asks surprised.

" No. Considering in the past week every shift you have worked has been a double"

"Well not everyone" Ethan interrupts.

Connie glares at Ethan again "Every shift, every shaft has been a double, at least!. Go , go home. I will see you again in 3 weeks."

"3 weeks!" Ethan shouts

"Don't make it 4!" Miss Beachamp growled. Collect your things, get changed and go home. I will see you in 3 weeks.

Ethan looks down as he walks out. Looking down he walks to the staff room. A major RTC comes crashing in. Every part of him wants to run into resus and be in the middle of it, but the glare in the Beachamp backs him away. Giving him, the collects his things and gets changed. Walking out of the ED, he had not relieved that it was night time again. Hearing the bleep of his car unlocking, he gets in, throws his bag on the passenger chair and takes a deep breath. Turning the engine on he drives home, still in shock at the next 3 weeks.

The next morning Ethan wakes up in his bed at the sound of his 6:30 alarm. After getting up, washed and dressed Ethan decided to be productive with his time. There are some medical books and journals that he hasn't had the time to read yet. But, as he sits down to start to read, he just cannot seem to focus. His will power has just seemed to vanish. After 1 hour, and not even the first page being read, Ethan throws the book across the room in frustration. He yells in frustration. Ethan, filled with frustration, marches to his room, finds a backpack, fills it with some clothes and leaves.

Ethan only realises what he has done as he sits on the seat in the train. He looks down at his ticket. Corr. Ethan Hardy is heading to Corr. Where the hell is Corr? Ethan asks himself. He has never heard of the place. Maybe he can get of at the next stop and go back home?

*Next Stop - Corr- Estimated arrival - 2000hrs*

Ethan sinks into disbelief. What was he doing to do for the next 10 hours on the train. He didn't bring any books with him. With nothing else to do, Ethan gazes out of the window, watching as the city slowly turns into the countryside.

"Ticket please"

Ethan jumps. He looks around and sees the train conductor, waiting impatiently.

"Oh yes, hold on." Ethan fumbles around for his ticket. The conductor rolls his eyes, tapping his foot as he waits. Ethan finds his ticket and pulls it out, handing it the the conductor.

"Corr? What are you going there for, the place is a total dump!" The conductor says as he looks at the ticket. "Your the first posh boy who I've seen gog their!" Ethan doesn't know what to say, he has no reason of going. Only the fact that he somehow ended up on the train without knowing what he was doing. Impatiently the conductor walks off, not bothered to hear the answer.

Is Corr really a dump. What did the conductor mean by 'posh boy'. What on earth was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan steps go the train into an empty, torn down station. No ticket office, no shelter. It was a cold February night, and it was already dark. Not knowing what to do, Ethan wandered of the platform, into what looked like civilisation.

Walking along the pier, Ethan releases that Corr is a fishing town. Small fishing boats tied up, ready to be used in the open sea. But Ethan wanders on. He looks for any sign or life, anyone. He hopes that there is some form of hotel or B&B somewhere. But as far as he walks, still nowhere to go. After a couple hours of walking, and not being able to get any reception in his phone, Ethan gives up, finds a bench on the pier and sits down. He tries to make himself comfortable , but he just can't.

"I would never have put you down as a homeless guy"

Ethan jumps at the sound of a voice.

"Sorry to startle you, but you look in need."

Ethan looks at the man speaking to him. The dying street light just showing his outline.

" My name's Buddie" Buddie says in his country accent.

"Ethan" Ethan replies with a shaky voice

Buddie approaches Ethan, sitting beside him on the bench. Ethan, cautious, holds his bag, afraid that he might not be so friendly.

"Been seeing you walking the streets. This your first time here?" Buddie asks

"Yes, first time" Ethan replies shakily, but trying not to show that he is scared.

"Well, you're the first visitor we have had in a long time, a long time."

"Why is that?" Ethan asks instantly

"There is nothing here. All the fishing families have moved out, just leaving the stubborn old guys left. There is no other income here so, there is no reason to stay."

"Are you a fisherman?"

"Nay. I'm not made for the sea. Was born with a weak heart and lungs. Lucky to even survive."

"So, what are - if fishing is- - -"

"What am I doing here?" Buddie asks Ethan. Ethan nods in response.

"Well the family who raised me live here."

Ethan nods, not getting the full answer he wanted, but gets the impression that their is more to Buddie's story than he's letting on.

"You need a place to sleep?" Buddie asks "Cause this bench isn't the most appealing."

Ethan thinks about it. Should he trust this man? He was out of options

Ethan nods in defeat.

" I don't know what I am even doing here." Ethan shares

"I can supply shelter, a bed and food, but any personal baggage, that is for you to sort out."

Buddie leads Ethan to a small cottage. It is to dark for Ethan to see his surroundings. Walking in Ethan feels the warmth surround him.

"It's not much, not like what you would have in the city, but it's home." Buddie says gently. "Mother's out of town on a message and Father is out on his boat."

A medium sized dog come jumping in, barking in joy towards Buddie.

"Hello boy, hello" Buddie says as he bends down to play with his dog. "This is Peter, a gold Labrador. He's part of the family. Don't worry, he's friendly, wouldn't hurt a fly, but will run a mile for help if you were in trouble."

Peter sniffs his way towards Ethan, wagging his tail as he goes. Ethan bends down and pets Peter on the back.

"He likes you" Buddie says. "You look tired, I'll show you to your room"

Buddie takes Ethan up the stairs to a small corridor, with only 4 doors.

"Here, this one on the right, the bathroom is straight ahead of you. If you need anything just shout."

Ethan, mixed with emotions goes into the room, takes his coat and shoes of and gets into the bed. Overwhelmed by everything, he falls asleep before he has the chance to think about anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan wakes up in a warm, soft bed. As the sleepiness goes away, he lifts his head and remembers where he is. Getting up, he walks to the window overlooking the pier. Since it was dark when had arrived in Corr, he hadn't been able to see the beauty of the town. A ruin down, but yet, something homely seaside town. The pier, just a road along the shore. Terrace houses in a line parallel the the shore going up the hill. That explains a lot, why he felt like he was climbing a mountain half the time. Ethan gazes at the view for what seems like eternity.

A knock on the door interrupts Ethan's gaze. Buddie walks in.

"You're up" Buddie says, "Breakfast?"

Ethan nods in response. Only at the mention of food his stomach remembers that he hasn't eaten in a long time. His stomach makes a growling sound in its want for food. Buddie informs Ethan about how to work the shower, leaving him to get washed and dressed. As Ethan makes his way to the kitchen, he is greeted by breakfast. A big bowl of porridge. He, and Buddie sit down and tuck in.

"Where do you come from Ethan?" Buddie asks casually

"Holby" Ethan responds

"Ah yes, I know the place. Never been there but, I've heard good things there."

"Like what?"

"Heard that it has a really good hospital. You know like all departments are good type of hospital."

Ethan slightly blushes at this.

"So, you work in Holby?"

"Actually yes - I'm a doctor"

"Really, wow, what is your area, or what type of doctor are you?"

"I work in the ED, I'm a consultant there."

"Class" Buddie says in response. Not wanting the conversation to be focused on him anymore Ethan asks,

"Well what about you. How long have you been here. Do you work?"

"Well" Buddie responds, "I wasn't born here. I grew up in an orphanage over the hill. There was a massive fire, the whole place was burnt down. The kids who survived, most were sent to other orphanages. Some lucky ones were adopted by rich people and taken to the city. I was in hospital for a while. You see I was born with weak lungs and heart. I inhaled smoke and my lungs couldn't hold up. After all the other kids were rehoused, they forgot about me. I was the last one in hospital. Mother, she was visiting a friend at the hospital, heard some nurses talking about me, how no one from the orphanage had come to me in ages, being her nosey self found herself to me, and well long story short she and father adopted me. I was 7 then. Been here ever since.

"What do you mean a weak heart and lungs?" Ethan asks, "Sorry I know I should ask but"

Buddie interrupts with "Your a doctor, thats why" Smiling " Just they never grew as big as they should have as a baby."

After talking more and Buddie explaining more about the orphanage fire, and how it was a big thing for Corr, they had finished breakfast and cleared up.

"So, how long are you staying here for?" Buddie asks

"I actually do not know."

"Well, you are welcome to stay for as long as you need. So any plans for today?"

Ethan shakes his head

"You can help me then, unlike in the city a lot of things here are done by man power. There is a pile of logs and coal that came in last night that need shifting."

Ethan agrees to help, not knowing what else to do. They get changes ready to do the work, however Buddie stops Ethan before they leave the house.

"You'll need a strong pair of boots, and a proper coat." Buddie says as he looks at Ethans thin sole shoes and light thin coat. "I'll lend you a pair."

Ethan puts on the boots and coat and they head of the the train station, walking past the pier and bench where they meet the previous night. The walk was just under a mile. Buddie takes Ethan to the cargo bay behind the station, explaining that most trains coming into Corr are for cargo, and that there is only one passenger train per week. Buddie explains to Ethan where the coal hasto be moved to, from the big container it came in, to smaller ones to be transported around Corr. Ethan, thinking he knows what to do start to lift the coal and puts it into the right containers. After only a minute his hands are as black as soot. Buddie laughs as he watches this.

"You know, there are gloves to wear will doing this" Buddie says as he throws Ethan a pair of heavy duty gloves. Ethan would normally find this embarrassing, but, for some reason he laughed. He laughed at his dirty hands. He washed his hands in the water tap that Buddie had shown him, and got back to work, only this time wearing his gloves.


End file.
